What Isn't Said
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: A drabble of Watanuki and Doumeki and the relationship they have. Please read and review. DouWata


_AN:_ This kinda came out of nowhere. I was just reading xxxHOLiC fanfictions, but I didn't really see any that just KIND OF explored the relationship these guys have. So, out of left field came a drabble that left me spinning, and trying to differentiate the ground from the sky. No, it's probably not that good. It just hurt very much when it hit since it made me walk into a door.  
_Disclaimer:_ I do now own either Watanuki or Doumeki. Oh, and I don't own Yuuko or Himawari either.

* * *

**_What Isn't Said _**

_Kagome-reincarnation_**_  
_**

* * *

Doumeki never really worried about what Watanuki said. After all, the fool was a fool, and let him enjoy an interesting time.Besides, Watanuki was a good cook. Despite whatever it was that he said about Doumeki, he could take it in stride- after all, for some reason, the idiot interested him.

Watanuki never really worried too much about what Doumeki might think. He knew that if he ran into trouble, the stoic boy he named his rival would always be there to help him, doing his best, no matter the outcome. Even if Doumeki demanded so many lunches and meals, Watanuki would deal with it- after all, Doumeki only seemed to get hurt when he was trying to save Watanuki.

No matter how many names Watanuki called Doumeki or how many requests that Doumeki made to Watanuki for lunch, they managed to coexist, somehow. It wasn't a quiet relationship, but it was a relationship. Name-calling, face-making, insults, quirks, sarcastic remarks- none of them had any real affect.

The only one who could make Doumeki really talk or do something against his will was Watanuki. And the idiot didn't even know it.

The only one who could demand lunches and dinners and take liberties with Watanuki and his stuff was Doumeki. It's why he's so constant in his guard.

So it only makes sense that they trust each other more than anyone else in the world. Watanuki cannot trust Himawari- though he believes he loves her, he won't plan things out properly all the time. He cannot trust Yuuko- the woman has too many damned, twisted plans in her head, forcing him to trust her entirely, but there will always be that amount of distrust after the number of almost spontaneous missions she sends him on. No, Watanuki can only really trust Doumeki. After all, who is it that cares for him when no one else can? Who is it that always seems to show up, sacrificing whatever he can of himself to save him? Who is it that never gives up trying to bring him back?

Only one voice annoys him, irritates him, brings up thoughts that he shouldn't have, and brings up feelings and emotions that he never wanted. Trust, mistrust, suspicion, spite, _attraction_.

Doumeki cannot trust Himawari- he has a feeling that she brings ill fortune to those around her. She is cheerful enough and does her best, but at most, she seems almost air-headed in the way she does things. He doesn't trust Yuuko- he knows that she will never steer him wrong, but he also knows that such things will always come at a price. When he is sick, or forced to make a terrible decision, the one at the center of the problem is always Watanuki, but Watanuki is always the cure as well, and he cannot hate him. If anything, Doumeki is thankful that Watanuki is always making mistakes, because it means that he'll get that many more lunches and that much more time.

Only one person can bring him to the brink of desperation, force him to attack something he holds no real contempt for, and make him feel things that he never seems to expect. Hopelessness, trust, suspicions, amusement, like, love, fear, pure _attraction._

-xXx'-

So when Watanuki trips and Doumeki unthinkingly reaches out to steady his balance, there's only a muttered thanks. Watanuki will fume in his head, but Doumeki will duck his own head in a nod to hide a smirk.

So when Watanuki is in danger from spirits, Doumeki will automatically try to search for them, though he knows full well that he can't see them. It always makes him feel hopeless, but he can't help but want to protect the boy that he'd found.

And when Doumeki ate the chocolate treats that Watanuki had prepared for Himawari on Valentine's Day, Watanuki didn't mention it after the initial outcry. On White Day, Doumeki brought ingredients for the sukiyaki that Watanuki loved so much, letting the boy make it his own way. Mentally he grinned at his miniature success when the boy's face lit up at the thought of food.

And when Watanuki gave up his left eye in order to return Doumeki's sight, the feeling of hopelessness it gave him scared him more than anything in the world, and the sensation of despair that he felt was so strong that he became angry at himself and at Watanuki. Angry at himself for the weakness that had forced Watanuki into doing what he felt he had to do, and angry at Watanuki for doing so.

Now, when he so much as perceives a threat he goes straight to Yuuko to make sure. Often though, he's always right. After all, he does have some amount of spiritual power. Now, no matter where he goes, he makes sure to take his bow with him. He doesn't need arrows. After all, the only ones he needs to hurt are the spiritual ones that hurt the one he is interested by. If someone tries to touch Watanuki in a way that he doesn't like, though, he sends a hate-filled glare as a warning before placing a grip on their wrist that is strong enough to shatter the bones hidden beneath the skin.

The message he sends is "_Mine!_" and is received as such. After all, with such oblivious prey, one often has to mark his territory before making an actual move. Without the piss.

Now, whenever Watanuki has to go out to buy something- Eki-Kyabe for Yuuko, or food, or groceries, or even has a simple errand, he makes sure to bring Doumeki along. After all, the boy seems to follow him around like a lost puppy- there was no helping it- he couldn't help but want and need the boy near him. He hates it when the girls give Doumeki chocolate, and often times, he'll send them glares and ill wishes, mentally demanding of them why they gave chocolate to someone like Doumeki. In truth, he's angry that they're trying to make moves on what he subconsciously calls "_his_".

The message he sends is "_Mine!_" and is received as such. Often times, the girls give him strange looks as they retract hands from purses, chocolate still inside, untouched, as they hurry past. Keeping their stinkin' chocolate.

No words need to be exchanged. After all, most of their words are the insults and sarcastic remarks that seem to mean the least. No, what matters most is what isn't said. The "I love you"s that aren't said, and the idle conversation and sweet romancing that will eventually come to pass with Yuuko's help- they still haven't been gone through. Because the dance they move through is intricate- one that tests borders as they get to know each other and get closer before the move on to stolen kisses and sweet embraces.

Besides, there's always going to be the argument in the end over exactly who will be the "seme", because Watanuki is adorable in thinking that he can be top and will have something on Doumeki when Doumeki and Yuuko both know that in the end, Watanuki will be the "uke", following through his role perfectly.

An intricate dance that is obvious to others, but completely invisible to the two that follow through the steps.

_I love you._

_I know._

_Do you, really?_

_I do... Idiot._

_BASTARD!!!! Why'd you have to go and ruin a perfectly romantic moment like that with your stupid bast-_

That's all Watanuki can get out before he's silenced with a kiss. He doesn't mind, though, since with them, the words that matter most are the words that will come last.


End file.
